The new one
by ravenmoon22
Summary: Ravenmoon is a new Female seeker who joins the Decepticons. Later on in the story,there will be romance. sorry if title sucks If you have an idea for a new title pm me. Rating will go up.
1. Ravenmoon

It was so dark. It was as if the darkness had swallowed me. The only lights were some beautiful light blue lights. They were so comforting, yet so strange. I walked over to them and gasped." Mother? Father? What are you doing here" That was when I realized that this could not be happening since they had been dead for a long time. Mother smiled at me. It was one of those sad smiles that could hurt you in so many ways. "Ravenmoon, wake up" she said. Why was she saying that? Then she looked at me angrily. "Ravenmoon, wake up right now!" Then, I woke up. Angelwings had been yelling at me, once again. "Where is lightning bolt?" I asked. "Out on one of his adventures again." She said. I sighed. That meant I had to do all of the work. Whenever he was here, she had to do her work, but when he is away I have to do the work. We had been working very hard preparing for the master plan. I know I haven't told you, but I'm a seeker and me, Angelwings, and Lightning bolt are a trine. Lightning bolt is the leader, Angelwings is second, and of course, I'm last. We're what the humans call teenagers. Although being last may have its perks, usually it's really hard. "Get to work before…" She was cut off by a loud shout. "**Angel, why aren't you working?**" he yelled. Angelwings looked really angry, so I ran off to see my brother. "Bolt, did you find anything?" I asked excitedly. "Sorry, Moon, I couldn't find anything interesting for you. Okay everyone is everything done?" he said. "I think I forgot one thing." Angelwings said. She ran outside. While she was outside, Lightning sent a message to the Decepticons. If they believed the message, then they would come for us. Of course, you had to be a pretty good liar if you want to trick them. Once Lightning sent the message, we waited for Angel. She never came so Lightning went to gofind her. I heard a gasp and then nothing. I went halfway to the door and gasped. They were dead. I screamed, and then ran to my little area. I cried for a little while. The last of my family had died. I knew today would haunt me for the rest of my life. I already had dreams about when mother and father died, but now I would never be able to recharge peacefully. Then I heard something from our little computer. It seemed like the Decepticons were going to send someone to pick me up, although they did not know it was me. I wondered if I should just tell them not to come and wait until whatever killed my brother and sister killed me, but then thought not to. I knew my family would be very disappointed in me. I hoped that if they were watching me that I could make them proud. My only goal in life is to make them proud. I quickly grabbed my collection of stuff my brother got me and went out the secret entrance. It looked safe enough so I went through. Whatever killed them probably already left. I walked around until I heard voices. I also saw who they belonged to. Two seekers. There was a blue one and a white and red one. The white and red one had lots of scratches and dents and some other damage. I couldn't help but stare at him. "Starscream, I don't think there's anyone here. Whoever called might have died already or maybe it was just a hoax." The blue one said. "Maybe Thundercracker, but I want to make sure so I don't get in trouble again" starscream said. It looked like he got in trouble a lot. I felt bad for him, but I also felt something else. I shook off the feeling so I could get to work. "Um, are you two looking for someone named Lightning bolt?" I asked. They looked at me funny. "You're lightning bolt?" they asked. "No. I'm his sister, Ravenmoon." I said shakily because I knew what they would ask next. "Then where is he?" Thundercracker asked. That was all it took. Four simple words to make me burst into tears. It was embarrassing having them standing there watching me like this, but I couldn't help it. All the pain of having the most important people in your life taken away was just too much to bear. Finally, I got myself calm. "He is dead and my sister is dead too, plus my mother and father. The reason we called you was because we thought maybe you could make good use of us, but then today when Angel and Lightning went outside, they died. You know, you really don't know what you got till it's gone" I explained. "could we go now?" I asked. The longer I stayed on Cybertron, The worse my condition got. It took a while but we made it to Earth. It was very pretty, but I knew it wouldn't last long because of the war. Still, it was nice to see all the beautiful stuff on Earth. The land wasn't very nice, in fact quite dull if you ask me, but the oceans and rivers and lakes and streams were so breath taking. I like the color blue the sky is, but the ocean is much prettier. When we got to the Decepticon ship, I could tell something was not right. The feeling was unsettling. "Now Ravenmoon, I'm warning you now so that you won't have to face the consequences. When Megatron is in a bad mood stay out of his way." Thundercracker said. No wonder it felt weird here. When we went in all was calm until pop… a purple seeker came out of nowhere. I was so shocked that I fell on my back. "Hi, what's wrong with her? "He asked. Since I couldn't get up, he helped me. "**You scarred me half to death!"** I shrieked at him. Right before I could hurt him, Starscream grabbed me. It felt good where he held my arm, but I knew the reason he grabbed me was because he didn't want me to hurt his brother. "Skywarp, you know you shouldn't do that around newcomers and Ravenmoon please don't." he said. "Oh, sorry moon, I just come to warn you that Megatron is in a bad mood." He said. "I don't care how he feels right now; let's just get this over with." I said impatiently. All three of them looked worried, but I didn't feel the slightest bit scarred, until I saw him. Megatron did look scary. "Lord Megatron, we have returned." "Do you have Lightning bolt?" "No sir. He is dead, but we have his sister, Ravenmoon." Starscream said. "Another worthless seeker, wonderful" Megatron said. "**You know, you should appreciate that I joined without being forced!**" I yelled. Then he slapped me. I don't even think it was meant for me because of how hard he hit me. Even he was surprised when he did that. I fell to the ground. Everyone stared at me. I wanted to cry, but I knew it would make me look weak. "You will not talk to me in that tone. "Megatron said.


	2. Rage

Last chapter, there was no disclaimer so I do not own Transformers or I would be super rich and this story would actually be on the show. I really don't know why we need disclaimers because if we owned Transformers or anything else, we would not be making these stories. The reason I haven't updated is because this is my mom's computer, I've been on vacation, and just plain lack of inspiration. Did I mention that my brother always steals the computer before I can use it. One reason I updated was because no one was updating the stories I've been reading and the people who like this story probably feel how I feel because I haven't been updating. Well, you probably want to read now so let's go to the story or my heads gonna roll! ( You know, I didn't mean to make the last chapter so sad. I think it was all that evanesance I've been listening to. I was listening to a lot while making it. I've been listening to rock songs while making this one (like Paralyzer). Italics mean dream.

"Get her out of my sight." Megatron yelled. He didn't have to tell me twice. I ran out of there so fast, I almost slipped. I've always been real clumsy. When the others caught up to me, Thundercracker said "That was pretty stupid." I laughed and said "It's not the stupidest thing I've done and I'm not going to say what that was." Soon, I began to wonder where we were going. "Starscream, where are we going?" I asked. "To our shared quarters. "He answered. When we got there, I looked around. It looked alright. The only problem was that there were only three berths. Obviously, they did not expect to actually find someone. "So, I guess I'm on the floor?" I asked. "Yep" was the only answer I got. So, I just lied down, and thought about the day's events. "And to think, the day started so well." I whispered to myself before drifting off to recharge.

_I was in that dark place once again. The only difference now is that my name is being called. Suddenly, my whole family just appeared out of nowhere. "Join us, Ravenmoon, join us." They all said to me." No, don't touch me!" I screamed as they started to grab me .I finally got away. I didn't run very far before I got caught again. My sister, Angelwings, had a sword. They were going to kill me! Then, she plunged the sword into me. _"Nooooooooooooo!" I screamed. "Ravenmoon, are you ok?" Thundercracker asked. Had I been screaming all that out loud? Had they been listening? That thought got me very angry. "**NO**,** I am not ok! Now, mind your own business"** I yelled. And, no one bothered me for the rest of the night.

Nothing had ever gotten me angrier than what happened last night, so I would just give them the silent treatment until I had a good reason to talk. That didn't work out to well because Skywarp wouldn't leave me alone until I yelled stop. Then, I realized I was very low on energy. I looked at Thundercracker and Starscream. They weren't looking my way, so I sneaked out the door. "Right or left?" I asked myself. "Right, of course!" and off I went. Then, I started to think of ways to get back at Skywarp and walked into someone. "Well, aren't you cute?" he said. He looked strange. He had a head like a cone. "Your right, she is cute." said another "conehead". I gasped as another one came up behind me. I was surrounded! "If I could just get through, please?" I asked. It looked like they weren't going to let me go, so I tried to push my way through and tripped in the process. They started to laugh at me and then (finally) left. When I got back up, I slipped again. "Curses!" I said. This time, when I got up, I stayed up. Then, I heard a lot of talking somewhere near. I followed the sound until I came to a door. I opened the door just wide enough to peek in, and gasped. The room was huge and full of tables and on those tables are… energon! And Skywarps at a table with four cubes of it. Before I could run in there, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder." Ravenmoon, you shouldn't run off like that. Especially in a place like this!" Starscream said. "Oh, and I overheard the coneheads talking about you." he added. "So what?" I said and then I walked in. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. "And what are you all looking at?" I shouted at them. "What is your problem, Ravenmoon?" Starscream asked. "**You, You are my problem!" **I screamed and gulped down my energon, throwing the empty cube at Skywarp. Then, I stormed out.

So sorry it's so short. You know what? Somehow, the music I hear sometimes affect my writing. Like right now, I have been listening to "I hate everything about you". Ravenmoon has problems with her temper you know. She's just like me! We're also very clumsy! I've tripped over the air, literally! Also, sorry for out of character-ness. Well, hugs and smacks (you actually thought I would say kisses? Ha ha ha ha! I'm so mean). Next chapter is very very soon. I'm actually working on it right now. Comments are nice! Well, peace out, bros (and gals)!


	3. Nightfury

Dang! My computer screwed up so my chapter was erased! I had the whole chapter ready! I'm going to drink anger in a can. It gives you rage instead of wings. I'm going to introduce a new character. He is … well, it's hard to explain. So, Ravenmoon has nothing to do with Raven, and Nightfury has nothing to do with the dragon. I am listening currently to "I get knocked down" and "Red Solo Cup".

I didn't mean to yell at them like that, but this rage wouldn't last long. Last time I was this angry, I was depressed for a long time afterwards. I just needed to go somewhere quiet and calm down, but since I was on a new planet, I would have to find somewhere new. Maybe a cave. This planet should have a ton of them. Now, all I had to do then was to figure out how to get out. If I blasted a hole in the wall, all this liquid would come in. I guess it wouldn't matter. I went to their shared quarters and looked for my box of stuff. In the bottom under all of this stuff were two thin guns. I attached them to my arms and walked out of the room. If I went to an area no one really used, they probably wouldn't figure out that there was a hole there for a while. So, off I went.

**Meanwhile, in a room underneath where Ravenmoon currently was.**

"She looks perfect. She will be a perfect replacement for Skywarp." said a voice in the dark. "Ever since Thundercracker stole him, I have been looking for someone new, and she is perfect. Although, with that color scheme, she may be their child." the voice said." Probably not. If they had a child, we would have known by now." said a smaller bot. "yeah, and the scream would have been going crazy. Well, even more crazy than he is right now. "laughed the smaller bot's twin brother. Then, they all started to laugh. "It seems that she is going to go take a fly. I think I shall follow her. You two should go back to Soundwave. He is probably looking for you two right now. "Said the voice in the dark and then he transformed and drove away.

**Ravenmoon point o' view. **

I finally found the perfect place to blast the hole. Barely anyone used this corridor, so it would be perfect. I blasted the wall and the liquid rushed in. Ok, maybe this wasn't such a good idea, but at least I got out. I transformed and flew out. I flew over the liquid for a while until it turned to land. I finally found the perfect place to stay. In the distance, there was a mountain. Below me, for some reason, a red and purple car was following me. I decided to ignore it and just keep on going. The car kept on following me no matter how hard I tried to lose it. It started to get annoying. Finally, I got to the mountain. Sadly, it was not a mountain, but a cliff. It was better than nothing, though. I was too busy looking out at the city to notice someone creeping up on me. Suddenly, someone grabbed me. I gasped and tried to get out of their grasp, but I couldn't. **"Hey! Let go of me!"** I yelled, but he didn't. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you." said a very calm voice. I punched his face and tried to get away, but he just held on tighter. "Thought you could get away from Nightfury, did you?" he said. Then, I remembered my guns and shot him. He was very surprised and let go of me. I guess he thought I was helpless and vulnerable. I transformed and flew away. Somehow, I had to lose him, but that was almost impossible because he was already on my tail. I suddenly changed directions and headed to the cliff. Then, I changed directions again. Finally, I flew straight up. I don't know why, but I just did. Then, I just let myself fall. He caught me and said "you should be more careful." I let him carry me until we got to the shore. Then, I got up and we walked into the ocean. We walked through the hole I made, and then I started running. I hoped he didn't try anything like that again. These Decepticons I've met so far are really mean. I ran right into Starscream. "Ravenmoon, where have you been?" he asked. "You probably don't want to know." I said and we walked down the corridor together.

**Nightfury's room. **

"So, did you get her?" asked Rumble. "No, she's already punched me and shot me. She tried to get away, but soon she will be mine!" Nightfury said. "Are you sure? Starscream and Thundercracker have been watching her very closely. It will probably be a long time before you get another chance like this one." said Frenzy. That got Nightfury out of his fantasy world. "Your right!" he said. Then, he started thinking. Somehow, he had to separate Ravenmoon from the others and sneak her away. That would be very tricky.

**Ravenmoon's point o' view.**

"Starscream, do you know anything about Nightfury?" I asked him. "Yes, actually. He has been here for a while. Sometime, after we got on Earth, he came and joined us. Before you, we did actually have some female Decepticons, but they left after meeting him. Although a few of them actually died during battle, most of them ran away screaming, and then they died. He stalked Skywarp for a while, and then Thundercracker and Skywarp fell in love, and then he started to spend most of his time in his quarters. Why do you ask? "He said. This information freaked me out. Now, I knew why he followed me around like that. "Ravenmoon is there something you want to tell me? "He asked. "N-no." I said. We walked around a bit and the silence started to drive me crazy. "I think… h-he's going to get me." I whispered. I heard Starscream sigh. "But, I won't let him, I will fight back. Those other femmes are cowards. How dare he think he can scare me off like that?" I said feeling my rage come back. How dare he? He can't control me. I will fight back, and he will wish he never messed with me! Then I heard Starscream start laughing. "Yes, you will. You will beat him up so badly he'll never be able to walk again!" and then I started to laugh too.

Wow! That turned out well. How'd I do? I'd really like some comments please. How do you feel about Nightfury? Tell me all about it. "This is how you remind me of who I really am!" I love that song! Well, bye. Peace out bro's ( and gals)


	4. really short

Wow! Chapter 4 already! Nightfurys so mean! He forced me to make this chapter! He's also been threatening me! So, next chapter is Ask Ravenmoon! So leave questions in the comments, and she will answer them! Why doesn't anyone comment? So here we go! On to the non-magical pop story!

"Ok, Ravenmoon. First, I will help you with your flying skills. Yours aren't so good." Starscream said. That offended me. "Well, I think my skills are pretty good." I said. "Exactly! Pretty good. We need them to be really great, at least." He said. "They already are as good as they're going to get!" I yelled. "You two should stop bickering and just grow up! Now start Teaching or I will!" Thundercracker yelled. So, we began. (I have no idea how Starscream teaches her so cue "paralyzer" or some other rocking music.) (**After lesson**) "I think I died!" I said after landing. I felt so sore, I could hardly move. Skywarp started to laugh. "Stop laughing at Ravenmoon!" said a very familiar calm voice. Nightfury! He grabbed my arm and pulled me away. I was so tired that I couldn't stop him. I felt someone else grab my other arm. It was Skywarp! "You know, I was laughing with her, not at her. Anyway, you can't run around with my little sister!" he said and pulled me away. He carried me inside and took me their quarters. Apparently, they were mine, too. They finally got me a berth. He laid me down on it. "Thank you, Skywarp. Am I really your little sister now?" I asked. He just laughed and gave me a hug. Then, I realized this was Skywarp I was hugging and said" Hey, this doesn't change anything! After this we will be mortal enemies forever!" I said. He started to laugh even more. Then, he got serious and left. I felt worried. He was never serious.

**Nightfury.**

He was furious. Skywarp had just taken Ravenmoon. Well, there went plan A, he thought to himself, time for plan B. He didn't blame Ravenmoon for being scared. That really wasn't how it should have gone but he couldn't change that now. If he could get her to trust him, maybe things could be alright. Then he heard someone coming. Suddenly someone grabbed him by his neck and held him up. "**If you go anywhere near Ravenmoon, touch her, or even look at her, I will kill you in an instant." **Skywarp yelled at him.He nodded, and Skywarp let him go." Curses!" he said. Plan B was out in an instant and he hadn't even tried it yet! How dare Skywarp treat him like that? His fury turned into blistering rage. If he was going to get Ravenmoon, he'd have to get rid of Skywarp (sadly). He went down to Soundwave's quarters and called Ravage. He came. If his theory was correct then Ravenmoon would be all over him in an instant and then he would lead her to his quarters and he would capture her. Plan C never fails.

**Ravenmoon's point o' view.**

I heard a strange sound outside the door. I looked down and saw a very strange creature. He looked so cute so I picked him up and walked back in." Mreow?'' he said. I lay back down on my berth and I started to pet him. He started to purr. Then, we both fall into recharge. _I was in a clear area. I looked around and saw that we were battling the Autobots. I looked for an easy target. I wasn't real good at this fighting thing (yet), and spotted a small yellow bot. The small creature that meowed was about to attack but got hurt. So, I attacked the Yellow bot. Then, an arrow was shot into me. (Don't ask). _I heard knocking at the door. I opened it up and the small creature ran through the door. I was too tired to care so I went back and lay down.

**Nightfury.**

How could this have happened? Plan C always worked! Maybe Ravenmoon was smarter than he thought. This was not good. Time to hide again.

**Ravenmoon.**

I felt someone shaking me awake." Come on, Ravenmoon. Get up." Someone said, but I didn't want to so I tried to ignore it. Then, someone punched me. "Fine, I guess we don't have to take a fly." But I didn't care. I really didn't feel like doing anything. Then, he pulled me of my berth. "Hey, why don't you leave me alone?" I said.

So, kind of short, but I'm out of ideas right now. So, leave questions for Ask Ravenmoon. Also, I'm taking ideas for my story. Anything you'd like to see just leave in the comments or pm me. Again, I'm really sorry it's so short, but I am preparing for a lot of stuff right now. I'm already making a new story currently. After every fourth chapter, there will be some kind of extra, mostly where you ask Ravenmoon questions and she answers them. If you want, you can ask Nightfury questions too. Peace out!


End file.
